cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
New Cloud Line
New Cloud Line is the second episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it is the story about when Masara found in this island, meanwhile the handyman is here to enlighten Masara that why he lost to Mysterious Island. When Masara copulating a female weapon who was saved by the crazy one, he safe sex with her in returning a favor that leads tthat Handyman is Exemplar. This is the original date is April 11, 2013 in the creation by stub. Synopsis Even looking at the little island's went by Masara. Here in the sand and no-knowing and discovered him here. A handyman's talked with Masara to question of why he here? The Masara claiming to have lost the island of sorrow. The handyman said to follow it was closed to clarify why this so-called mysterious island. A handyman introduces Masara to the buildings where the weapons train: A fool has gone wild there in three buildings and kill the female weapon by one attempt. Masara saves that woman using Volcano Cut and unleashed fool vanished burnt its whole body. The handyman is shock to pass it, Masara did the safe sex with female weapons not thought handyman is to train Masara. Masara is showing his true colors to the handyman and the handyman showing his true form too. The female weapon running away because of safe sex created by Masara. The handyman is revealed to be Exemplar. That Masara was shocked to know that and he is going to explain about happen. The sex of the other weapons but you are a missionary is being part of your conviction? Exemplar's question. Answered in turn of Masara sober. Have thought he suddenly entered his thought with danger there in Cloud Line. Exemplar is starting to explaining the whole incident. From five-hundred years ago, there was a city greatly destroyed because of a halberd that makes the volcano. Then, his longtime currently intend to seize the Cloud Line and find me. Masara asked to plan what's Flamis with Exemplar. Knowing that's Exemplar has left his position for his safety. Otherwise he seemed to wring off his hilt. So, he would like to contribute to both his legendary friends but no was able to answer. Thus Masarah is only be trusted nothing else. Those two going to the area of Lloren to ask the residents there. Adding Masara needs the truth about the invasion in the end Exemplar going to ask the whereabouts of the library. Masara talking to the tall spear that where's the library but he says he can not always go on in outlying areas. Exemplar asked a bow where the library? The bow answers rude to Exemplar repliying do not know where's the library and you do not exploring towns. Then Masara talks to that black sword about library and says is on the fountain. Masara ran into the fountain and turned around from front to back and left to right. And finally found the library who was looking for however the arms are panic. Uses the Dark Wave that is the same when encountering this on the island and now it's found with arms Masara undertaken in his life. This made it nothing more than is Bankhar. Bankhar uses Dark Wave but able to block with the use of Masara's Volcano Cut. Bankhar flashing is intense and able to hit Masara's left edge taking serious damage. Masara releasing his passive ability to protect itself however he jump flying to him and successfully stomp again making his lead to Masara. Masara raising to sky but dodge rightwards then swings four times making Masara damaged four times. Bankhar is pinning to Masara's hilt but he uses Volcano Cut to making sure don't understimate that attack. The black was shocked to see this, Bankhar suffers a heavy damage making him impossible to recovery. Masara making his finishing blow by using his combat speed but someone throws the ability to stop Masara. Masara loses his chance because of Blazahar's magical attack somewhere Exemplar hears the explosion and running to fountain then he saw Masara lying on the ground while Blazahar grabs to help Bankhar to stand out. Another weapon is Shrimpin who got happen on passing by in Lloren. Appearances Weapons *Masara *Exemplar (once as handyman) *Fool weapon *Female weapon *Flamis (background) *Unknown tall spear weapon *Unknown bow weapon *Lakido (debut) *Bankhar (debut) *Blazahar (debut) *Shrimpin (debut) Abilities *Disguise (debut) *Slash (debut) *Accurate Shot (debut) *Fireball (debut) *Heal (debut) *Volcano Cut *Magma Sticks *Extensive Skill *Dark Powers *Dark Wave *Waver (debut) *Life Ball Explosion (debut) Locations *Templar's Temple (debut) *Archery Range (debut) *Barracks (debut) *Lloren (debut) *Library (Lloren debut) *Fountain (Lloren debut) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages